Bog
The Bog 'is a mystical swamp creature appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Early Life The Bog was a powerful tribal king that ruled the ancient Indian lands in Port Gillespie. A might temple was built for him by his loyal followers. At some point, the king's soul was imprisoned in a body made out of the vegetation of the swamp and binned to his temple. For the next thousands of years, the Bog wandered the swamp, killing anyone who dare to step into his temple. By the twenty first century, the Bog fells in love with an local Indian woman, named Candace Cypress. Drawn to her, he begins to stalk Candace and kill anyone who would touch her. During one time, Candace went into the swamp with her boyfriend. Seeing this, the Bog attacks the man. The man tries to protect the Candace, but is quickly killed by the monster. The Bog then brings Candace to a boat and takes her to the mainland. As she leaves, it is sure that the woman will come back to him. ''Bog During the night, Candace travels to the temple in the swamp, as two mercenaries follow her. The Bog watches them, eagerly awaiting the woman's arrival. As they reach the temple, Jackie Estacado kills the two mercenaries. Candace sees this and says that she doesn't needed protection from Jackie. At that moment, the Bog comes out of the swamp and attacks Jackie. Candace tries to stop the fight between Jackie and the Bog, but the two ignore her. Finally, the Bog overpowers Jackie and drowns him in the swamp. In order to save Jackie, Candace gets into a boat and leaves the temple, drawing the Bog away. After Scab destroys Candace's boat house, Deckard confronts her. Seeing that Candace is trying to crawl into the swamp, Deckard asks her if she trying to look for her imaginary boogeyman. Candace explains that the Bog doesn't haunt the swamp, but her, just as the Bog emerges from the water. The Bog then proceeds to attack Scab. Scab tries to shoot it, but the bullets make no impact on it. He then pulls out his sword and attacks the Bog with it. As Scab slashes the Bog, the sword gets stuck and the creature grabs the man. As last effort, Scab pulls out a grenade and sticks it into the Bog. The explosion rips apart the Bog, while Scab losses his right arm and eye. The Bog is later seen slowly crawling back into the swamp. Personality After spending thousands of years trapped inside a body made out of swamp vegetation, the Bog became very miserable and depressed. This increased even more when he fell in love with Candace Cypress. Having never experienced love when he was alive, he was drawn to Candace and would constantly follow her. Powers & Abilities Powers * '''Plant Physiology: The Bog is entirely made out of vegetation found in the swamp. Because of this, he can't feel pain or any other discomfort ordinary humans would feel. * Enhanced Strength: The Bog is immensely strong. He was able to overpower Jackie, even while he was in his Darkness armour. During the fights, he often tries to grab his opponents head in an effort to crush it with his bare hand. * Enhanced Durability: Made entirely out of swamp vegetation, the Bog can sustain sustain large amounts of damage from firearms, melee weapons and explosions. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The Bog can heal damage received to his body. During the fight with Jackie, Bog was able to regrow his cut hand in mere seconds. * Immortality: The Bog has lived for thousands of years. Even after his body is destroyed, the Bog still lived on. * Enhanced Senses: The Bog can feel anyone who enters his swamp. Whenever Candace would enter the swamp, the creature could feel her presence and easily locate her. The Bog was also able to sense the Darkness inside of Jackie. Trivia * The Bog was inspired by the Swamp Thing from the DC comics. ** Before writing for Top Cow, Phil Hester worked on the DC's Swamp Thing, which was the main inspiration for the Bog story arc. Gallery Swamp42.jpg|The Bog overpowering Jackie. Swamp43.jpg|The Bog drowning Jackie. Swamp23.jpg|The Bog shot at by Scab. Swamp25.jpg|The Bog grabbing Scab. Swamp27.jpg|The Bog's body destroyed by Scab. Swamp37.jpg|The Bog crawling back into the swamp. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Creatures Category:Supernatural Category:Immortals